deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Butcher
| image = File:1982469-butcher.jpg|Cutscene | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | title = | speed = Very Fast | weapon = Blade Arms | aggression = High | danger = 3/5 skulls | location = The Jungle and Laboratory | health = }} The Butcher is a special zombie found in Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. The Butcher is first seen when searching for Afran and is only encountered in the Jungle in Act III. In Dead Island: Riptide, Butchers are located in the Jungle, Dead Zones, Halai, and Hub defense missions. Except for Dead Zones and Hub Defense Missions, they are uncommon. They are first met in Chapter 3 Twisted Mind with Thugs, Floaters, and the Ogre who is taller version than a butcher. Overview Butchers are a faster, stronger version of the Infected. They can slash you with their forearm bones. Their quick attacks make them difficult to fight with melee weapons. Attacking them from a further distance with guns or thrown weapons is an effective way of destroying them. Appearance Butchers appear to be heavily damaged Infected zombies. Their forearms have been completely destroyed, leaving only bloody stumps with exposed, sharpened bones in their place. Whether the bones' razor-sharp points are the result of violent fractures or if the Butchers purposely sharpen the bones is unknown. Their faces are also greatly damaged, revealing much of the skull under their skin, but still possessing enough muscle to move their jaws. The eyes are pale and appear to not be functional, although they still manage to possess incredible accuracy and finesse in combat. Butchers appear to be wearing overalls and feature long gray hair and huge bald spots. Abilities Butchers use their exposed and sharpened forearm bones to tear their victims into pieces. While rushing towards the player, a Butcher will let out a loud shriek to alert others of your presence. Be forewarned, its attacks are fast and can kill you in seconds if he continues his barrage of rapid slicing movements. Butchers also have the ability to regenerate health so it is highly recommended that you kill them as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, it is extremely hard, if not impossible, to break the limbs of a Butcher. However, if one manages to do so, the enemy would be effectively neutralized. Tips *Butchers are extremely fast, and attack quickly. Use a fast weapon; a slow melee weapon or slow-firing firearm will leave you open to a dangerous counterattack. *Firearms—especially those equipped with the Pride Modification—are quite effective against the Butcher, and can cause enough damage to kill in a single shot. *When a Butcher is running towards you, kicking it will give you roughly two seconds of opening to attack without the Butcher retaliating. If you attack in those two seconds and aim at the shoulder, you can cripple or kill it. *Butchers are quite fast and can follow a vehicle for some distance, so be careful when exiting a vehicle after being chased by one; if you are aware one is chasing your vehicle, run them down. Butchers have little ability to retaliate against a vehicle impacting them at high speed. *Butchers typically charge their target in a straight line, and behave roughly like a typical Infected, including giving out high pitched roars and screams, albeit with a distinct tone to differentiate from the lesser zombie. *A well placed Grenade or Deo-Bomb can instantaneously kill a Butcher or, at the very least, knock it down. *When you are first spotted by a Butcher, or strike one with any weapon, it enters a state of "rage". Don't hit the Butcher again or it will quickly charge at you. It's best to leave the Butcher alone and strike it again when it stops screaming. It will likely enter the Rage state once more; repeating this process until the Butcher is dead is relatively effective. *The Butcher has been known to dodge attacks aimed at his head. But if you aim at the neck with a sharp-edged weapon and hit, you can cut its head off, killing it in one stroke. *The Butcher is capable of a "Stun Attack". This attack can instantly drain your stamina and send you flying backward to the ground. *Butchers are vulnerable to all special weapon effects which stun normal zombies, including Fire, Impact, Poison, and Shock effects. Inflicting any of these effects on a Butcher will leave it vulnerable to attack. *An Impact-related mod, such as the Lightning Mod, on a blunt weapon like a Baton will cause the Butcher to be sent to the ground on a critical hit, leaving him vulnerable to stomps (strangely, its head doesn't explode or spurt blood). If you are lucky, it will be instantly killed. But act fast, because he can get up very quickly. Jump-kicking is effective too despite the Butcher having no hands. If done correctly it won't be able to get up as fast. This tactic is most useful for Sam B, as his expertise is blunt weapons and he can deal more damage than others while kicking. *Bleeding mods also work pretty well on this kind of special Infected: just a few swing from a Kanabo with the Medieval Mod or Baseball Bat with the Shredder Mod can kill the Butcher without any difficulties. *If the Butchers are left alone for a while, they can regenerate some of their health. This is indicated by the Butcher looking at his right sharpened bone while snarling. *Butchers, though susceptible to firearms, still take many shots from automatic and semi-automatic weapons before succumbing to their wounds. If you decide to use this strategy, make sure there's a sufficient distance between you and the Butcher before firing. *Fighting with two-handed weapons like a nailplank and staff can interrupt some of their attacks. Notes *The health values for the Butcher given in the official Dead Island strategy guide are incorrect; they are actually the health values for the Infected Warrior, not the Butcher. The Butcher actually has the same health values as the Ram. *There is the Achievement/Trophy in Dead Island "Ah! Spoiled meat!" that requires the player to kill a Butcher with an axe. It's possible to critically injure the Butcher with another weapon, as long as the axe is used for the last hit and killing him. **The name of that Achievement/Trophy is a reference to the original Diablo game, specifically the popular boss monster also called the "Butcher", that fights with a massive cleaver and is known for bellowing "Ah! Fresh meat!" as soon as he sees the player. *There is also the challenge "Who butchers the Butchers?" in Dead Island which requires the player to kill five Butchers to get additional XP. There are several levels to this challenge. *When you are fighting a Butcher near one of the many cliffs in the Jungle, letting the Butcher go into "Rage" and leading it off the edge is an effective and amusing way to deal with them. *The Butcher is the only Special Infected to not appear in Ryder White's Campaign DLC, though it does make a brief appearance in the ending cinematic. *The Butcher cut-scene can be bypassed by circling around to the right of the cut-scene area, although the ammo crates will not be interactive. *The survivor slain by the Butcher is the Shirtless Man. *In Dead Island: Riptide, the Butcher changes in appearance when damage is inflicted upon it. Some examples of physical damages include, losing an eyeball and it's ribcage becoming exposed. *It is not possible for the Butcher to have its limbs or head cut off, even if you Headstomp it, but in Dead Island: Riptide, it is possible for the butcher to lose an eyeball after taking some damage. Gallery 789px-Butcher.png|Cutscene butcher =D.png|Cutscene File:Fighter sklad.png 2012-01-19 00016.jpg|Cutscene butcher.png|Another cutscene x39t2v.gif|The Butcher in action butcher0.jpg|In action dead island butcher zombie.jpg|In action Crouched Butcher.jpg 800px-Butcher_and_Sam_B.png|A butcher charging at Sam B 8700534.jpg|Note the missing eye and the exposed rib cage ButcherEpidemic.png|Concept art of the Butcher in Dead Island: Epidemic Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Enemies